


Smoke and Mirrors: Appendix

by skuldchan



Series: Smoke and Mirrors: The Final Fantasy VII Drag AU [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/skuldchan
Summary: The cast of characters forSmoke and Mirrors, the Crisis Core Drag AU retelling.This will be updated as the fic goes along, so there is always the possibility of mild spoilers for up to the most recent chapter.
Series: Smoke and Mirrors: The Final Fantasy VII Drag AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Smoke and Mirrors: Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be helpful to create a small guide to the cast of characters for [_Smoke and Mirrors_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862735/), because I realize that I have created a lot of OCs.
> 
> * indicates the character is an original character created for the fanfic.

**Shinra Electric Power Company**   
**SOLDIER**

Sephiroth  
First Class, rank General. Known by the sobriquet "The Silver General", he is famous across the world for his fighting prowess as well as his astute tactical abilities. Performs secretly at the Honeybee Inn in the Diamonds and Destiny Revue as the drag queen, Argenta Rhodea. 

Zack Fair  
First Class, rank Captain. A promising SOLDIER, protégé of Angeal Hewley. A kind and cheerful soul, who has inherited Angeal’s honor and dreams. Currently dating Aerith Gainsborough, despite the disapproval of her mother. Hails from Gongaga.

Angeal Hewley  
First Class, rank General. One of Sephiroth’s closest friends, but goes missing during the final Wutai campaign at Fort Tamblin. The original bearer of the Buster Sword. A childhood friend of Genesis Rhapsodos; hails from Banora Village. 

Genesis Rhapsodos  
First Class, rank General. One of Sephiroth’s closest friends, obsessed with the epic poem _Loveless_. Goes missing a few months prior to the end of the Wutai War, taking half of the Third and Second Class SOLDIERs with him. Hails from Banora Village.

Howard Kunsel  
Second Class, rank Lieutenant. A man who seems to know more than he lets on. A former intelligence analyst. Has a twin brother*, who runs the drag shows at the Golden Saucer.

Anton Luxiere  
Second Class, rank Lieutenant. A little sly, Luxiere always seems to be after something. 

Sierra Qvist*  
Second Class, rank Lieutenant. A kind and friendly SOLDIER with an ironic smile. Bad at casting Thunder magic.

Samara “Sam” Njeri*  
Second Class, rank Captain. A fierce SOLDIER confident in her own abilities. Has walked into a Wutai guerilla ambush and emerged victorious.

Lee-Rong Gongsun*  
First Class, rank Major. Half-Wutaian. He made First Class SOLDIER a few years after Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal, despite being a bit older than them. He has managed to keep a low profile, and is not well known by the public. A man of few words, but extremely dependable. Following the Wutai War, is sent on long field missions to root out elements of the Wutai resistance.

Wolfgang Okope*  
First Class, rank Major. Rarely seen around Shinra HQ, as he has a preference for field missions, and does not like the city of Midgar. Has managed to keep a low profile, and is not well known by the public. Following the Wutai War, is sent on long field missions to root out elements of the Wutai resistance.

Roche Hoffman  
Third Class, rank Operative. Cloud’s closest friend from Public Security Division training camp. Obsessed with motorcycles. Has a brother, Genen Hoffman,* who runs the Del Sol Food Truck and makes a mean paella. His mother’s side of the family is from Costa Del Sol. Hails from Midgar.

Roman Albert*  
Third Class, rank Operative. One of the older Third Class SOLDIERs.

**Public Security Division**  


Cloud Strife  
An idealistic young trooper who has idolized General Sephiroth since childhood, until he also falls in love with the drag queen Argenta Rhodea. He is assigned to the 3rd Infantry Regiment, until he is transferred to the newly-created Regiment X in support of SOLDIER. Hails from Nibelheim. Later comes to perform at the Honeybee Inn as the drag queen, Clara Skye.

Giselle Mileva*  
One of Cloud and Roche’s best friends from PSD training camp. Fought the Sector 8 invasion forces alongside Cloud. Has a love for motorcycles and all things motoring, and is assigned to the 18th Regiment. One of the few in the PSD who knows how to cast magic, as her uncle owns a materia shop in Wall Market. Hails from Midgar.

Aleksandr Raikonnen*  
Cloud’s bunkmate from PSD training camp, later becomes closer friends following the Sector 8 invasion. He is assigned to the 3rd Infantry Regiment, until he is transferred to the newly-created Regiment X, together with Cloud. Hails from Icicle Inn.

Tomas Oberg*  
Roche and Giselle’s friend from PSD training camp, but slowly warms up to Cloud. Has a love for motorcycles. Assigned to the 18th Regiment, alongside Giselle. Hails from Midgar.

Heidegger  
Rank General. Member of the Shinra Executive Board, and Head of the Public Security Division. Extremely loyal to President Shinra, though every scheme and every political play he makes also benefits himself.

Staff Sergeant Saga Tjell*  
Cloud and Aleksandr’s commanding officer in Regiment X.

Sergeant Stacey Emery*  
One of Cloud’s drill instructors during PSD training camp. A stereotypical drill sergeant.

Sergeant Gemma Stanford*  
One of Cloud’s classroom instructors during PSD training camp. Very stern, likes glaring at recruits over the tops of her glasses. Frequently seen socializing with Sergeant Emery. 

Specialist Juno Fernandez*  
Cloud, Giselle, and Aleksandr’s final assessor at the end of training camp. Helped them defend Sector 8, when it was attacked.

Sergeant Feria Tyson*  
Cloud and Aleksandr’s commanding officer in the 3rd Infantry Regiment.

**The Turks**  


Tseng  
An experienced Turk. Nearly impossible to tell what goes on in his head. Works well with Zack Fair.

Cissnei  
A young Turk. She has a definite soft spot for Zack Fair, and is often assigned to surveil him. 

**Science**  


Professor Hojo  
Member of the Shinra Executive Board, he wrested control of Science away from Dr. Hollander in an internal power struggle. A sadistic and arrogant man who only cares for investigating his own hypotheses, often at the expense of his specimens. Takes a special interest in Sephiroth. Creator of Chadley.

Dr. Hollander  
Was once engaged in an internal power struggle with Hojo, until he fled. The mastermind behind Project G. Takes a keen interest in Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. Currently held for interrogation by the Turks at an unknown location.

Chadley  
A cyborg created by Professor Hojo, in the image of a young Sephiroth, except with normal pupils and blue eyes. His name is an acronym of **C** ybernetic **H** umanoid **AD** vanced Inte **L** ligence, **E** ntit **Y**. 

Dr. Daryl Gabbiani*  
A senior scientist who has a lot of experience researching SOLDIERs. Represents Science on the SOLDIER Selection Committee. A colleague of Professor Hojo.

Dr. Waterhouse*  
A senior scientist who has a lot of experience researching SOLDIERs, and is responsible for overseeing the mako serum injections received by SOLDIERs Third Class.

Dr. Nightingale*  
A scientist fondly remembered by Sephiroth, one of the few who were kind to him. Played him music and showed him her favorite black and white films as a child. Has since disappeared, current whereabouts unknown.

**Other**  


Lazard Deusericus  
Director of SOLDIER, until he flees for mysterious reasons. Still at large. 

Laszlo Blaise*  
Lazard Deusericus’ mild-mannered assistant, until it is revealed that he too holds a grudge against the Shinra Company. Held by the Turks for interrogation at an unknown location.

Vivian Varma*  
Rank Major. Formerly Heidegger’s right-hand woman, but assigned by him to become General Sephiroth’s aide, and take over Lazard’s duties. Is an extremely competent military administrator, and quick to make decisions—perhaps too quick.

**The Undercity**   
**Wall Market and The Honeybee Inn**  


Andrea Rhodea  
The proprietor/proprietress of the Honeybee Inn. A famous drag queen, who is now one of the most powerful and influential figures in Wall Market.

Augustine Rhodea*  
Andrea’s husband, and behind-the-scenes business associate. He knows everything that Andrea knows.

Miss Kelly*  
The Honeybee Inn’s chief choreographer, who sees promise in Clara Skye. An old friend of Andrea Rhodea.

Jules  
Andrea’s younger brother, and owner of the Wall Market gym. Performs as the drag queen, Julie B. Booty.

**Sector 5**  


Aerith Gainsborough  
Zack’s girlfriend, a gentle yet faintly mischievous young woman who grows flowers in the church.

Cole Bradford*  
A young man who was once Don Corneo’s beastmaster at the Coliseum. Escaped the Don’s clutches, after letting some of his pets go. Rescued by Zack Fair.

Bina*  
A young orphaned girl at Leaf House, who uncovers some black market goods while out with Zack. Very serious about practicing her swordsmanship with the other children. 

Biggs*  
A teacher at Leaf House, who gets along with Zack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to ask any questions about the characters or the background of the world, please do feel free to leave a comment! Thank you for following along!


End file.
